vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Adam was a hybrid leader of the human rebellion against the Isu during the Human-Isu War. Conceived in order to preserve the DNA of the technologically advanced beings, Adam and Eve turned against their masters and chose to fight for humanity's free will. He is considered one of the first proto-Assassins, alongside Eve. In addition, Adam is a distant ancestor to both Clay Kaczmarek and Desmond Miles. In 75,010 BCE, Adam and Eve, another hybrid, rebelled against their creators. As hybrids, the two were biologically immune to the effects of the Pieces of Eden on their brains, lacking the neurotransmitters upon which the Pieces of Eden acted and that would have compelled them to obey. Stealing one of the First Civilization's "Apples of Eden", Adam and Eve attempted to escape Eden through the use of their skills, but they were suddenly stopped by an unknown force. Adam and Eve were the parents of Cain and Abel, the former of which would go on to kill his younger brother in order to acquire his Apple of Eden and become the founder of the order that would come to be known as the Knights Templar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with melee weapons, Pieces of Eden and prep Name: Adam Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Proto-Assassin, Leader of the Human Rebellion against the Isu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Possesses senses far beyond the norms of even the best of peak humans), Longevity, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Precognition (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration), Master Martial Artist (As the leader of the human race, he should be skilled in all known forms of martial arts), Regeneration (Mid-Low generally, Low-Mid to possibly Low-High with the Shroud of Eden), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Preparation, Master tactician, Master strategist, Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by hitting at their pressure points, and has used this method to torture his interrogation victims. Has innate knowledge of both the human and Isu body), Elemental Manipulation and Phasing (Via Spears of Eden and more), Durability Negation, Poison Manipulation (Via several techniques and Pieces of Eden), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Shards of Eden), Sleep Manipulation (Via several techniques and weapons), Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Master Acrobat, Master Freerunner, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Teleportation, Invisibility, Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Adam is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects and has done so multiple times), Hacking, Technopathy, Explosion Manipulation (With the Koh-i-Noor and other Isu tech), Status Effect Inducement (Via several abilities in combat and with the Apple of Eden), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will or even kill them, alongside a myriad of other abilities (via Pieces of Eden), Fear Manipulation (With the Apple of Eden), Madness Manipulation (via several combat tactics and Pieces of Eden, Types 1, 2 and 3), Shockwave Inducement (Via various Pieces of Eden), Statistics Amplification (Via Pieces of Eden), Limited Lightning Manipulation (with the Sword of Eden), Telekinesis (With the Staff of Eden), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with the Shroud of Eden), Statistics Amplification (Via several Pieces of Eden), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid, nothing the Isu could do with their Pieces of Eden made Adam flinch), Disease Manipulation (Would have every single antibody for every human and Isu disease), Poison Manipulation (Should be able to resist the most potent of poisons and toxins in existence like his descendants), Telekinesis, Extreme Temperatures and several more resistances (As the Precursor to the entire human race, he should possess all of their resistances, as well as the Isu's), Supergenius Intellect and thousands of other abilities and skillsets (Should possess all other abilities of the rest of the human race and their descendants, as well as the Isu, including several other powers from the various Pieces of Eden that have existed across time) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Due to being one of the first Isu-Hybrids containing far higher concentrations of Isu DNA than anyone else in history, he should easily be this strong. Slaughtered hordes of Isu during the Human-Isu war. Was the precursor of the entire human race), higher with melee weapons, Pieces of Eden and prep. Can ignore durability via several of his abilities and combat tactics. Speed: At least Supersonic (Easily blitzed hordes of combat-ready Isu soldiers without issue. Even normal Isu, who were easily this fast, had immense trouble reading Adam's movements), higher with the Pieces of Eden and prep Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be considerably superior to his descendants and the strongest of humans and animals alive today. Should be on par with the Isu), higher with the Pieces of Eden Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, higher with the Pieces of Eden and prep Durability: At least Wall level, higher with the Pieces of Eden and prep Stamina: Extremely High (Fought relentlessly for decades at an end against the Isu without any food, drink or sleep and was still completely fine), Infinite with the Pieces of Eden Range: Extended melee range, higher with weapons. At least several kilometers with the Apple of Eden and projectiles, possibly far higher (Several Pieces of Eden are easily capable of covering entire planets on a whim, although their true potential could be even higher) Standard Equipment: Apple of Eden and other Pieces of Eden, the Koh-i-Noor, several unknown melee weapons Intelligence: Supergenius Intellect (Was just as smart as the Isu. Was renowned for his remarkable military knowledge and advanced use of tactics against the Isu, and he could use their own technology and had done so to give humanity a fighting chance) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Super Soldiers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Preparation Users Category:Mammals Category:Primates Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Performers Category:Vigilantes Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Science Users